Lucce Apierce
Tribute Summary Lucce is a district 8 male in the ViniciusDeAssis1999's Trouble Generation. Tribute Info Name: Lucce Apierce District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Lucce is a quiet and shy boy, not talking to anyone but his only close friend. Many people in his district consider him as a mysterious boy, since they do not know anything about him and how he survived from the "attack of thieves". He says he managed to escape using the kitchen window, and many people believe on his version of the story. However, behind his mysterious face, hides a cold-blooded boy that will do anything to kidsnap anyone that pranks with him and then, he will just try to get he person died on the most possible ways. Anything to keep his honor. Backstory: Lucce was born into one of the richest families in his district. His parents were hard workers on the main factory of this district, and they deserved their money. They spent like fifteen consecutive hours working on the factory, while Lucce was growing up alone. He hated his life, staying at home all the days and nights with nothing to do, but wait for the return of his parents. But one day when he was nine years old, he became bored of it. And wanted to try something new on that day. When his parents came back from working, Lucce called them to go in his bedroom to play with him. His parents were tired, so they ignored Lucce and they immediately head to their bedroom. Lucce got upset, but his parents did not care. So he got a plan. A plan to avenge the days that they simply ignored him. It happened on the other day. His father woke up first and went to the kitchen, where Lucce was waiting for him. He got scared that Lucce was staring at him, so he started to slowly come back to his bedroom, but Lucce didn't let he do it. When his father was starting to climb the stairs, Lucce grabbed his father's leg. His father pushed him, and Lucce got upset. He grabbed a kitchen knife and advanced against his father, ejecting the knife into his father's back. Then, he dragged the body of his father and digged it behind their house. One hour later, his mother woke up. Lucce was already waiting for her. Instead of letting her try to escape like his father did, he just stabbed her on the chest and then, digged her like he did with his father. Then, he went to the Peacekeepers center and said to them that his parents were killed by thieves. The peacekeepers did believe on him, since Lucce has cut himself to make a proof. Then, he was moved to an orphanage. He started to live in the basement of the orphanage, training for the Games and pretending that is killing dummies. So on the reaping day, he knows he is about to win, so he volunteered for the Games. Height: 6'5 Appearance: Lunaii Weapon: Lucce has been working with many weapons during his accomodation at the orphanage, but he manages very well with knives. He has been using it since the accident with his parents, so he became an expert at it. Also, he can work very good with spears, especially throwing them. Strenghts: Lucce is one of the strongest people around his district. He can hold and lift a big amound of weight without being very bothered, and everyone is amazed about that. Also, his speed is incredible if we stop to compare it with the ones of the other people. He can run amazingly well, and he will not get tired of doing it for a big amount of time. Weaknesses: Lucce is not the most intelligent sharp tool in the toolshed. It means that he is not the most intelligent person in the district, but he does not think the same. He thinks he is very strategic and smart, but he is not that at all. Also, he has pratically no plants knowledge, since his orphanage is far away from the forest and he can't reach there. Fear: Batrachophobia, fear of Frogs. Interview Angle: He thinks that the interview does not care at all for his perfomance on the arena, so during it, he will just answer the questions quickly, trying to avoid the hardest ones. Bloodbath Strategy: He is fast and he knows it. And he is strong too, so when the gong rings out, he will immediately head for one of the backpacks. After he takes the backpack, he will run towards a weapon and run off the bloodbath. Token: A black bracelet with gray stripes. Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:VDA's Tributes